Quinton
| romaji_name = Bui | ja_trans_name = V | it_name = Five | other_names = * Chris Arclight * Christopher Arclight * Christopher | age = 20V Jump Magazine, October 2011 Issue | height = 185 cm | weight = 70 kg | gender = Male | relatives = * Trey (younger brother) * Quattro (younger brother) * Vetrix (father) | organization = Vetrix Family | tournament1 = World Duel Carnival | result1 = Top 8 | anime_deck = Science | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | en_voice = | ja_voice = | it_voice = }} Quinton, known as V''' in the Japanese version, '''Five in the Italian version, born Christopher Arclight and called Chris for short, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is the eldest son of the Vetrix Family and appears to be the most dedicated towards their cause. He later developed faith in Kite and Yuma into saving his father. Design Appearance While his younger brothers, Trey and Quattro, have a Crest on their hands; Quinton's crest is blue and on his forehead. He has blue eyes and long, flowing silver hair with light purple fringes and one light green in the middle. For his clothing, he tends to wear quite long and dark clothes, which fits in with his hair. It is interesting to note that while Trey and Quattro wear the same footwear, he doesn't, maybe highlighting how he is the eldest. Like his brothers, he has a Duel Gazer tattoo, which is green. Quinton's D-Pad is two golden triangle shapes separated by a layered infinity symbol, with the Roman numerals V on one side and IX on the other, which represent his name and his Number monster, "Number 9: Dyson Sphere", respectively. When Quinton was younger, he had his hair done similar to his father, with a braid resting over his left shoulder. By the time he left Kite Tenjo, his hair was loose and seemed to be the exact same length as it is in present times. Personality As the eldest brother of the Vetrix Family, Quinton is the most rational and calmest of his brothers, even more so than Vetrix at times. When he was younger, Quinton was gentle and mature to others, looking out for his younger brothers and made sure they behaved. When living with Kite, Quinton grew fond of him and taught him how to Duel to protect his own younger brother, Hart Tenjo. After learning of his father's fate, Quinton became cold and stoic, blaming his father's condition on Dr. Faker. Assisting with Vetrix's revenge, Quinton kept his brothers in line and was usually shown with his father conversing over important issues. Quinton acts cold and ruthless when he Duels, as well as egotistical, shown by his incredibly angry reaction towards Yuma after taking only 400 damage from Yuma's card effect during the Duel Coaster event. He has an intense hatred of Dr. Faker due to what he did to Vetrix and ruining his family, with which he also blames Kite for doing his father's dirty work. After his father's return to his old persona, these traits vanished and Quinton became kinder and returned to being friends with Kite. Etymology In contrast to his brother's names, his name is pronounced as the letter "V" as opposed to the Roman numeral for "five". Quinton means "fifth, the fifth, fifth child" in Latin. Abilities Quinton's crest grants him various powers. It allows him to take control of others, as seen when he uses it on Hart Tenjo in order to make him get into his helicopter to take him to Vetrix. He is also able to perform telekinesis, as shown when he raised and moved Hart in the air. His crest comes with a price - it is directly connected to his soul; therefore, should he lose a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number", his soul will become exhausted and he will fall comatose. Like his brothers, he also has one of the bracelets that he invented, which granted him their father's crest abilities. Also like his brothers, he suffers pain from the device when summoning Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere. Biography History In the past, Chris along with his brothers and their father, Byron, lived a happy life, and they had a dog. Their father gave Michael a Duel Monsters card - "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem". Thomas was jealous because only Michael received a card and tried to take "Mask Golem" from him. Chris told them to stop or their father will scold them and then promised to teach both of his brothers how to Duel. When Byron became involved in Dr. Faker's experiments, Chris accompanied him in the lab. They were attempting to find the door that would lead to parallel dimensions, he was assigned to find Kazuma Tsukumo, an adventurer who was trying to find the same thing. Kazuma agreed to help them, and after examining their theory, he told them what was wrong with it. They had been operating under the assumption that were twenty-one passage points. By analyzing that data, they could determine where the door would appear next. Kazuma revealed that there were actually twenty-three passage points, something he had determined while adventuring. With that new data, they determined where they needed to go, but Chris stayed behind. Byron, Kazuma and Faker traveled to the destination. His father did not return from the trip, Chris' brothers were sent to an institution, while he remained at Dr. Faker's facility in an attempt to learn of his father's fate. Here he met Kite Tenjo and Hart Tenjo, Faker's sons, and they reminded him of his own brothers. Kite wished for power to protect Hart, and Chris taught him how to play Duel Monsters to suit that purpose. During this period it is seen that he was an extremelly strict mentor, as he and Kite in one instance dueled for several days without rest, with Chris pushing Kite to unhealthy limits. Chris eventually left the facility after learning about what really happened to his father. Faker betrayed his father and Kazuma by offering them as sacrifices, which lead to parallel dimensions through the portal. When Byron returned, his form was warped into that of a child and he swore revenge against Dr. Faker. Chris' father told him him what had happened and took the name "Vetrix", while Chris became known as "Quinton". Vetrix imbued each of sons with a crest, which granted them great power. However, it was directly connected to their souls, so should they lose a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number", they will fall comatose. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival Preliminaries After Quattro gave Shark a Heart Piece, he returned to Vetrix to inform him, which Quinton and his brother, Trey witnessed. During the morning of the second day of the World Duel Carnival, Quinton was reading a book while Quattro was choosing his targets by throwing the "Numbers" that they have collected at them. Seeing this, Quinton commented that Quattro is too brash and suggested he treat the "Numbers" he's collected better. Angered by Quinton challenging his ethics, Quattro suggested Quinton try collecting "Numbers" himself and challenged him but is quickly shot down by Quinton being reinforced by Trey and Vetrix. After insulting Vetrix, Quinton rises to his feet and tells him he won't tolerate that causing Quattro to quickly back off. Quinton walked over to the "Numbers" that Quattro had thrown on the wall and gave Trey "Number 32: Shark Drake" and instructs him to give it to Shark. After his brothers left, he looked at Heartland Tower and swears that he will get revenge for what Dr. Faker has done. Vetrix saw him do this and informed him that no matter what, Dr. Faker mustn't know that he is alive. After Hart Tenjo escaped from Heartland Tower, he was chased by Dextra and Nistro in a helicopter which results in them going to a tower in order to meet Kite. Soon after, a helicopter appeared in which Hart, Yuma Tsukumo and Tori Meadows thought was piloted Nistro and Dextra, resulting in Hart using his powers. After Yuma calmed Hart down with a piece of caramel, the helicopter landed, but instead of Dextra and Nistro, the person piloting it was in fact Quinton. He used his crest to take control of Hart in order to take him to Vetrix. He then flew off, leaving Yuma and Tori confused as to who he was and what he wanted with Hart. 's power.]] Quinton transported Hart to the abandoned gallery where Vetrix began his ritual to steal his powers. After Yuma, Kite, Tori and Orbital 7 arrive there, Quinton sent Quattro and Trey to stall them so that the ritual is completed. Quinton watched the Duel as he's focused on Kite just like his brothers are. Like them though as well, he's surprised upon learning that Yuma possesses a "Number" card as well. He is even more surprised to see that Yuma can use a "Chaos Number", then realizes that his surname is "Tsukumo" and starts wondering about something. After the Duel, he told Yuma that his father was still alive in the Astral World. When Vetrix finished testing out his newly obtained power, Quinton informed him that Yuma possesses the original Number. Vetrix then asked him if Yuma is the son of Kazuma Tsukumo, to which Quinton clarifies as correct. After Vetrix gave some of his powers to Trey, Quinton looked worried when he stands on the balcony with Vetrix. Vetrix told him not to worry about Trey because he will not lose to Yuma, but Quinton still looks doubtful. He was proven right when Trey lost, forfeiting a Heart Piece and his two "Numbers" in the process. Trey went into a coma when he returned home. World Duel Carnival Finals Quinton attended the WDC Finals party, where he was confronted by his former student, Kite. Kite grabbed him by the collar, asking how his family could do what they did to Hart. Quinton responded that they simply follow Vetrix's orders and that he cannot hope to defeat Quinton or Vetrix in his current state. Later, Quinton made a transaction with the Triad of Terror, hiring them to defeat Yuma. The next day, the competition continued aboard the Duel Coaster, and Quinton saw Kite again before boarding and exchanged glances. Quinton saw Quattro and Shark each defeat an opponent easily, taunting one another in the process, and commented how Quattro is as feisty as ever. As what is coming next is unknown, Quinton decided to focus on conserving his Life Points and taking strategic advantage of the Duel Coaster's Spell and Trap Cards. An opponent approached him from behind, immediately attacking directly with his "Vylon Disigma". Quinton told him that anyone who approached him would be engulfed in hellfire. He activated his face-down "Infernal Sun", defeating the Duelist in an OTK as he had five cards in his hand, taking 800 damage for each of them. Afer that, he hit a Spell Point, which was "Dian Keto the Cure Master", giving him 1000 more Life Points. When the Duel Coaster moved into the underground track, Quinton was approached from behind by Nistro, who wished to exact revenge for being humiliated when he failed to get Hart back after Quinton kidnapped him. Quinton negated Nistro's first attack, causing Nistro to tell him to fight with his full strength. Quinton claimed he didn't need to use his full strength to defeat Nistro and proceeded to inflict heavy damage with more Spell and Trap Cards. Nistro was saved by Yuma and the effect of his "Achacha Chanbara". This also caused Quinton to take 400 damage, which angered him greatly. When he was about to counterattack, Vetrix called him, asking if he was going to Summon a monster and telling him to wait and let Nistro struggle some more. Doing as he was told, Quinton switched lanes. Quinton and Kite arrived at the Space Duel Field, "Space Field", where Quinton remembered the day he become filled with hate. They began their Duel, with Quinton bringing out "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" on his first turn, which sealed Kite's attacks. When Yuma arrived, Quinton explained that Vetrix is his father and revealed his past history with both Dr. Faker, who is Kite's father and Yuma's father, Kazuma Tsukumo. Quinton was able to reduce Kite to a mere 100 Life Points with "Dyson Sphere". He questioned why Yuma considered Kite to be a friend and was reminded of Kazuma by Yuma's answer. Quinton still questioned how Yuma could have the son of the person responsible for his father's absence as a friend. Quinton told Kite his family had thrown away their own names for revenge. He wished to save his father, but his heart was already filled with revenge when he returned. Kite told him that was wrong - he fights to oppose his own parent, Faker. Quinton was surprised at how strong Kite had become, and Kite told him he would inherit Quinton's feelings and settle things with Vetrix for him. Bringing out "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" with the aide of a card Faker had give him, "Message in a Bottle", Kite defeated Quinton. Quinton left through a portal, leaving "Dyson Sphere" behind for Kite and put his faith into him. Returning home, he goes to Trey's bedside, where he falls comatose, due to "Dyson Sphere" being such a powerful "Number" and his crest being tied to his soul. He was later seen sleeping in his own bed alongside his fallen brothers. Vetrix revealed to a being through a portal that despite Quinton and his brothers being defeated his plan was still going perfectly. During Kite's Duel with Vetrix, he Summoned "Dyson Sphere" in an attempt to fulfill his promise to Quinton and nearly performed a OTK. Vetrix countered the move and destroyed "Dyson Sphere". As the Duel progressed Vetrix revealed to Kite that he merely exploited Quinton alongside his brothers, Dextra and Shark in order to bolster feelings of hatred to Summon "Number 69: Heraldry Crest", claiming that he himself lacked emotion. After Vetrix was defeated by Yuma, he released the souls of those he had captured including those of his sons. Quinton and his brothers awoke afterwards. He, his brothers and his father watched part of the Duel between Yuma and Kite. Vetrix told them they would go home now and they departed through a portal. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Mythyrian Numbers War Quinton and his brothers later returned to Heartland via submarine where they discussed the ongoing war between the Astral World and the Barian World. Quinton noted that now that Astral was dead, the Barians were sure to make their move and assault Yuma in an attempt to steal his "Numbers". Declaring it was time to make their move, he then entrusted Trey with the role of protecting Yuma. Trey later revealed that Quinton had invented a bracelet which granted him the abilities of Vetrix's crest. In an arctic area, Quinton worked together with Kite to build a Dimensional Transporter to go to the Astral World to find Astral. As they made progress, Quinton thanked Kite for his efforts and told him that the experiment was extremely dangerous and they could not let Yuma be aware of it. Eventually, Quinton found out that Kite went against his wishes and brought Yuma to their laboratory. He sternly questioned Kite, who said that he wouldn't "coddle" Yuma like him. He also argued with Yuma about the unknown dangers about traveling through different dimensions and warned him that he could die. At everyone's behest, Quinton gave in and prepared to send Yuma to Astral World. As they activated the device, Quinton explained that Yuma wouldn't be able to return after he goes through the gate and that he must stay absolutely still during the charging period. After Kaninja caused a blackout, Quinton and Kite challenged him to a Duel to protect Yuma, who returned "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" to Quinton. When Kite began to hallucinate that Quinton was Kaninja, Quinton was forced to Duel against him. Quinton used "Dyson Sphere" to attack "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", recreating an old training experiment they underwent to awaken Kite's survival instincts and successfully made Kite fight the poison off. Together they powered up "Galaxy-Eyes" and won the Duel. Afterwards, the device was activated successfully and Quinton bid Yuma farewell as he was sent to the Astral World. After Yuma left, Quinton and the others stayed behind to keep an eye on the portal , but Orbital suddenly told them that the portal was excluding large amounts of energy. This caused Quinton to worry about the portal breaking down and Yuma being stuck in the Astral World. As the energy continued to overload the device, Quinton and the others were forced to evacuated the laboratory before it exploded. He returned to Heartland and met up with his brothers and Yuma's friends to tell them what what happened with Yuma. Mr. Heartland appeared before them and revealed that the human world and the Barian World were fusing together. As he watched Kite Duel against Mr. Heartland, he became concerned for his former pupil as Kite was too injured to continued the Duel. Once Yuma and Astral returned, Quinton was happy to see him and tended to Kite as Yuma took his place in the Duel. Afterwards, he warmly congratulated Yuma on his victory, but their situation turned more dire as Quinton and the others saw the large pillar of energy glowing even brighter. Barian Emperor Onslaught "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force".]] Quinton was stunned when the Seven Barian Emperors appeared before them, along with Shark and Rio as Nasch and Merag. After the Emperor's Key and Nasch's Barian Emblem reacted and knocked Yuma unconscious, Quinton and the group fled with help from Roku and Kaze. He drove his family's armored vehicle as Yuma's friends were coming to their aid. When Nasch intercepted them, Quinton expressed his concerns about Quattro Dueling Nasch since his brother considered Shark a friend. However, Quattro insisted and Quinton gave his new creation and the trump card of humanity, "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force", and then drove away before the Duel began. As Quattro and Nasch continued their Duel, Quinton drove the car whilst checking on the progress of the Duel from the windows, becoming concern when he saw the pillars of light from the Barian's Chaos Draw. Unfortunately, the allies that were to stall for Quinton as he drove Yuma to safety ended up defeated, leaving his younger brother the only Duelist left. When Trey was checking on their brother's signal, Quinton told him they they can only trust him to come back to them with Shark. When Quattro was defeated, Quinton noticed Trey's bracelet saying "Lost" and stopped the car as Yuma and Kite finally woke up. Yuma grieved for his lost friends and argued with Kite about Shark. Quinton advised Yuma not to give up or his brother "Thomas" would have died in vain. After Yuma and Astral made plans to travel to the Barian World to confront Don Thousand and Kite left with Orbital 7, Quinton's and Trey's bracelets started to glow, which signaled that the Barians were close by. confronts Trey and Quinton.]] They told Yuma that they could not go with him, insisting they take revenge on the Barians for Quattro's death. Yuma urged them not to focus on revenge since they should know better than anyone that revenge will only cause them pain, but Trey claimed he couldn't stand Yuma any longer as Quinton stood quietly bedside him. After Trey gave Yuma a bitter parting, Quinton and Trey drove off in their van to a bridge and shared a meal of Duel rice that Tori made. Quinton apologized to his little brother for the situation, saying that Trey shouldn't have had to say good-bye to Yuma that way, but Trey said there was no other way - if Yuma hadn't left when he did, he would have fought the Barians. Knowing only Yuma and Astral could end the fight, they had to remain behind as bait. They were quickly confronted by Mizar, who demanded where Yuma and Astral were. The Arclights refused to tell him where they were. Putting their full trust in Yuma, Quinton and Trey prepared Duel for their lives, proclaiming that Thomas was waiting for them in Hell. Quinton informed Mizar that he was the one who had taught Kite how to Duel, which seemed to intrigue Mizar. The Duel began and Quinton quickly brought out "Number 9: Dyson Sphere". The monster's size alerted Dumon and Merag to the Duel's start and they quickly joined Mizar, who told them he was fine and that they should search for Yuma and Astral. Quinton and Trey used the power of their bracelets' crests to generate a Sphere Field, trapping the three Barians. The Duel continued, but in reality, "Dyson Sphere" was only bait that Mizar took, destroying it with his "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Due to Mizar's use of "Tachyon Flare Wing", the duo were able to outwit him and equip "Tachyon Dragon" to Trey's "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis", created using "Argent Chaos Force". Mizar then angrily drew "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One" with Barian's Chaos Draw, but realized he couldn't play it as "Tachyon Dragon" was not on his field or his Graveyard or Extra Deck, just as the Arclights had planned. Admitting he had underestimated them, Mizar played defensively using "Heliosphere, the Supreme-Shield Dragon" and two Trap Cards. This was enough to survive Quinton's combo of "Chaos Atlandis" and "Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere", though his Life Points remained at only 1. Mizar also recovered "Tachyon Dragon" this way, enabling him to Summon "Neo Tachyon". The brothers attempted a counter with "Monopole Chain" and "Atlantic Invitation", but the effect of "Neo Tachyon" rewound time and rendered them useless. Seeing there was no way out, Quinton activated a communications link with Yuma and told both him and Mizar where Kite had gone. He had discovered tablet detailing a legend regarding the "Galaxy-Eyes" dragons. Believing them connected to the Numeron Code, he journeyed to the moon. Quinton told Yuma to remember the end of this Duel as a warning at how powerful the Seven Barian Emperors could be. Mizar ordered his attacks, defeating the brothers and sending them to the Barian World, while saying "farewell, proud brothers." As they were defeated, they told Yuma they'd always be with him in spirit. Quinton was revived after Nash was defeated by Yuma, appearing in the same spot where he and Trey were defeated by Mizar. He, his brothers and Vetrix watched the Duel between Yuma and Astral. After that, Quinton continued working together with Kite and Dr. Faker. Upon hearing about the Astral World's crisis, he joined Yuma and his friends on the journey there. Deck Quinton uses a Space Deck, primarily focused on Xyz Summoning "Number 9: Dyson Sphere". Given its hard-to-access Rank, Quinton uses cards such as "Deep-Space Cruiser IX" and "Tannhauser Gate" to easily acquire appropriate Overlay Units for it. He also uses several cards to punish the opponent's attacking monsters while also inflicting effect damage, such as "Neverending Nightmare" and "Punishing Fire". During his Duel with Mizar, Quinton incorporates "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" into his Deck, giving him access to "Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere". In order to counter the new-found power of the Barian Emperors ("Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One"), he includes "Magic Summon Breakdown". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters